


Shade of Grey

by Immortal_Horse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Cheren and Bianca are friendzoning each other, F/M, Slow Romance, alternate universe - character past, angsty Hilda/Rachel, ferriswheelshipping - slow, protective!Hilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Horse/pseuds/Immortal_Horse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheren, a boy desperate to get out of his father's shadow, Bianca, a girl whose mind is unmatched by any other's. Hilbert, a boy who desires to protect and Rachel, a girl scarred by her past. What happens when these four go on a journey and meet Team Plasma? Will they be able to stop them? Or will Rachel's past come to light and stop her? Who is this N fellow they keep running into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> italics = pokemon speaking  
> humans speaking  
> 'thoughts'
> 
> Don't own pokemon, we know the drill!  
> I also posted this on Fanfiction.net, there will be differances between the two versions. This will be more graphic, not not quite enough to warrant the warning. I will add it when if i see fit too.

* * *

Random moments of decision define us; to choose between good and bad, right and wrong, according to one’s morals, at one random moment that can change the course of history. I never wanted to be the hero, to be thrust into the spotlight and be stripped bare of all my privacy. But I didn't want to be a damsel in distress either, become too helpless and forced to rely on someone else.

Fear, pain and grief had ruled my life for far too long, long enough for me to doubt that I’d be able to banish them completely. Did I really want to add regret and cowardice to that list? I bit my lip and wondered absently if this was how Cynthia felt just before she bailed me out. She had to save me once before and now, here I stand; knees trembling as I stare at him.

My fingers shook a little as I gently took the pokéball from my belt. Raising it, I looked my opponent into his cold, hard eyes and whispered.

“Hades…” Behind me, I could picture Hilbert straining to catch what I was saying. “Lend me thy strength!”

Behind me, the mighty roar sounded, breaking the window and causing the glass to shatter and fall like rain. Inwards, I was afraid – no, _terrified_ of this blatant confrontation with my past. But I couldn’t show my weakness, I _could not_ allow him to have the advantage over me. So I willed myself not to shake and put on a cold smile.

“Check and mate.”

 

* * *

At first glance, Nuvema seemed like any other, small, sleepy town. But if you ask any one from Nuvema, you get a very different answer:

For one, Prof. Juniper was not a morning person, at all. She was a demon until ten or eleven or she got some coffee, whichever came first.

Then there was Bianca, the local genius who had graduated from Castelia School of Art just a few months ago, Cheren, the son of the vice present of the Unovan Pokémon league.

Then there was Hilda Rachel White, but if you called her Hilda… nothing short of fleeing the country under the Witness Protection Program would save you.

Currently, Rachel, Cheren and Bianca were all waiting in Rachel's cousin's room for him.

"Remind me why we are doing this again?" Bianca asked as they put on some black robes.

"To scare the dickens out of Hilbert," Cheren replied as he adjusted his hood to cover his eyes.

"Hey Bianca! What are the odds for Hilbert getting scared?" Rachel asked, smirking.

The blonde frowned. "I'd give him about a 60% chance. Factoring the facts that you scare him a lot, he saw a light horror movie last night, that he should probably see this coming and that we haven't done this one yet." She told Rachel.

The bedroom handle turned and Rachel put on her hood. The door creaked open and instead of Hilbert, there stood…

"Aunt Helen!" Rachel yelped, throwing off her hood and looking at the brown haired woman who was holding a green package.

"Hello Rachel," Helen Black greeted her. "Bianca, Cheren, you three trying to scare Hilbert… again?"

Cheren nodded and Helen walked in, she shoved everything else to the floor before carefully placing the box on Hilbert's dresser.The brown haired women turned to them and said with a wink:

"Well here, I'll send him up here." She left the room and not for the first time Cheren commented:

"Your aunt is really cool Rachel."

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly. The three of them were only waiting for a moment before they heard the stair steps creak loudly with footsteps pounding against the floor… 

* * *

Hilbert Black was proud to call himself normal, thank you very much. Bianca was a genius and art prodigy, Rachel was mentally unstable and Cheren had a weird obsession with the YouTube series ASDF Movies.

Hilbert walked into the house, struggling to close his umbrella when he saw his mom coming down the stairs with a look that matched her Serperior’s perfectly.

"Hello honey," she said. Her smug grin widening at the sight of him and for a moment, Hilbert swore someone stepped on his grave.

"I took up the package that Prof. Juniper brought over late last night to your room."

Hilbert stopped in his tracks, a wide smile adorning his features "ALL RIGHT!" he proclaimed, punching the air. Forgetting the ominous feeling of his impending doom, Hilbert ran up the stairs and burst into his room, to be greeted by the sight of three black robed figures, standing in front of a package.

"Hilbert Black," The one in the middle said in a low voice that sounded vaguely familiar. "We have come to collect on your soul."

Hilbert did what any other, normal, teenage boy would do –he screamed like a little girl before collapsing. 

* * *

Rachel leaned over Hilbert and waved her hand in front of his face.

"I think we broke him," Cheren commented from his position at Hilbert's feet.

"Pfft," Rachel waved her right hand while standing up. "He'll get over it."

Bianca didn't say anything; she simply stood up and removed the black robe. "Are we going to wait for him to wake up or what?"

Cheren shrugged. "How evil do we want to be with him?"

Rachel smirked. "Do we pick our Pokémon first? Or attack with sharpie?"

At the word Pokémon, Hilbert's eyes flew open. "I'm awake!" He yelled, shooting up. "I want a Pokémon too!"

"We should have seen that coming," Bianca noted. She turned to the package "Who's going to pick first?"

The four teens looked at each other in awkward silence; which was broken a few minutes later by Rachel.

"Well… I already have a Pokémon," She said as she skipped over to the package and opened it.

Inside was nestled three, gleaming pokéballs.

Hilbert got to his feet. "So…" he said "How are we going to figure out who gets which Pokémon?"

Rachel picked up the three pokéballs. "Let the fates decide," she said slowly before turning on her heel and throwing the pokéballs while yelling: "RACHEL USED FLING!"

As a pokéball crashed into Hilbert, he had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. That feeling only increased as he lay on his back, staring into the eyes of a Tepig sitting on his stomach.

Cheren's pokéball had hit him upset the head, causing the Oshawott to be let on the dark haired teen's head.

" _The hey_?" the pokémon asked, looking around.

Bianca was the only one who managed to catch her pokéball. "That means I got Snivy."

"I never would have guessed," Cheren snipped as he took the Oshawott off his head.

"How about we battle?" Hilbert suggested before Bianca could retort.

Rachel turned to her cousin. "In your room? Aunt Helen would kill you," she titled her head to the side and added. "But then again… that might be fun to watch."

Hilbert looked a little pale at the thought "Let's head outside," he said hurriedly, returning his new starter.

Cheren nodded in agreement and Bianca only shrugged.

* * *

Rachel stood on the edge of the designated battle field in the referee's spot. She smiled lightly as Cheren and Hilbert exchanged light hearted insults before settling down for the battle.

"The battle between Hilbert Black and Cheren Taski will now commence! Each trainer may only use one Pokémon! The battle is over when either side's Pokémon are unable to battle," Rachel called. She dropped her arms "Let the battle begin!"

As Rachel took a step back, Hilbert and Cheren pulled out their pokéballs:

"Oshawott! Show your strength!"

"Porker! Fight with me!" the two called simultaneously.

" _You're going down!_ " Porker snorted out embers and glared at his opponent.

" _Then I'll take you with me!_ " Oshawott exclaimed.

"Use Tackle Porker!" Hilbert called and the fire type ran towards the water type.

"Dodge and then use leer!" Cheren commanded. Oshawott quickly jumped out of the way and Porker skidded to a stop. Oshawott then glared at the pig-like pokémon.

" _Eek!_ " Porker let out as Hilbert called:

"Tackle again!" The fire type snorted and ran at Oshawott.

"Use tackle too Oshawott!" Cheren called out, Oshawott ran towards Porker head on and the two crashed into each other.

" _Owww_ ," the two groaned.

"Come one Porker! Tackle once more!" Hilbert called, confident in his win.

" _Alright Master!_ " Porker exclaimed and he rammed into Oshawott before the water type could react, landing a critical hit and KOing the Sea Otter Pokémon.

"Oshawott is unable to battle! Porker is the winner and the victory goes to Hilbert!" Rachel declared.

"HA!" Hilbert exclaimed he ran over to Porker "Great job!"

Porker’s chest puffed out as he looked up at Hilbert.

Cheren recalled his Oshawott. "We'll win next time," he said to the pokéball before putting it in his bag.

"How about a battle Rachel?" Bianca called, she grinned at her friend.

Rachel glanced at Bianca; she frowned and tapped her forehead before nodding. "Alright!" Rachel chirped as she and Cheren traded places.

Hilbert and Porker cleared the make shift battle field as Bianca and Rachel took their places.

"The battle between Rachel White and Bianca Smith will now commence. Each trainer may only use one Pokémon; the battle is over when either side's Pokémon are unable to battle," Cheren called, he took a step back before calling "Begin!"

Bianca whipped out her pokéball "Snivy! Take the battlefield!" she called, letting the grass type out.

" _Excellent… my next victim,_ " Snivy hissed.

Rachel pulled a pokéball out of her pocket. "INFERNO! Lend me thy strength!" she called, letting out a small orange Pokémon.

"A Chimchar," Cheren gasped "Where did she get it?"

"That's a Chimchar?" Bianca looked at the fire type "I thought such a rare Pokémon would be a bit… you know, fierce looking."

Inferno glared at the blonde " _I AM FIERCE! I AM A MIGHTY WARRIOR! FEAR ME! FEAR MY WRATH!_ " The fire type roared.

"Let's start off with scratch!" Rachel called, coming back to the battle. Inferno rushed towards the Snivy, claws extended.

"Dodge and use tackle!" Bianca called out, Snivy leapt up, twirling above Inferno before ramming into Inferno's back

" _Ow! You little…_ " Inferno growled.

"Use leer!"

"Let’s try… brick break!" Snivy glared at Inferno, but the Chimchar didn't seem too concerned. Instead she rushed forward, her right claw glowed white and the fire type karate-chopped the Grass Snake pokémon.

"Quick! Scratch once more!" Rachel called.

Before Bianca could react, Inferno had scratched Snivy again, causing the snake-like Pokémon to be knocked out.

" _Yes! Victory is mine!_ " Inferno cheered, she jumped up and down before running over to Rachel.

"Snivy is unable to battle! The winner is Inferno and the victory goes to Rachel!" Cheren called out. He walked towards Bianca.

"Great job Bianca… for your first battle" Rachel called out to the blonde girl.

Bianca nodded and returned her starter, she glanced towards Rachel and saw her doing the same.

"I better run home and grab my bag," Cheren told his friends.

"So do I," Bianca added "Meet y'all at Prof. Juniper's in fifteen minutes? If I’m not there, I’ll need to be rescued from my room."

Hilbert and Rachel nodded in agreement as the two waved good bye and left the yard towards their respective houses.


End file.
